Stranger Hearts
by njdevin529
Summary: This was the first Inuyasha Fanfic I had made, and I wasn't sure if it was ready yet, but after looking it over, I decided it was:) Please review and let me know what you think! Disclaimer: I do not own the photo uploaded as the book cover.


Inuyasha Facfiction One Shot #1

"HEY GORGEOUS!"

Stunned, I looked up from the sidewalk, towards the obnoxious sound coming from somewhere in front of me.

The boys approaching were from the high school around the corner. I'd seen them occasionally, and never paid them any mind when Inuyasha was near. But during final period, we got into an altercation and he stormed off, declaring that he wouldn't be walking me home, today. I was making my way past the playground for the younger elementary schoolers, when three boys, around my age, approached me. The street was deserted, save the four of us. A breeze caught my green skirt and blew my dark hair across my face, temporarily obscuring them from my view. I fixed my skirt and pulled the tussled strands behind my ears, and before I realized it, they had closed the distance.

They stood in front of me. Three boys, two of them shorter than the other. They surrounded me and quickly closed ranks, pinning me between themselves and the school building.

One of them grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and threw me against the wall. I heard the unmistakable sound of cotton ripping, and I looked down to see that the arm of my long-sleeve, white shirt was torn.

"Gonna strip for us, beautiful?" the tallest one leaned close to me. I backed away, pressing my palms against the rough cement. He smelled of cigarettes and his icy, blue eyes bored into mine. The other two stayed a considerable distance behind him, still as statues. A tension in the air permeated through the group. The shorter two seemed strained to comply with the taller boy. I perceived that he was the ringleader.

I raised my chin and narrowed my eyes at him. "Get away from me," I stated, firmly.

Unsurprisingly, he didn't. He stepped closer, forcing me further back against the wall. Then placed one hand beside my head, his navy-blue-sweater-clad arm blocking the space to my left. Meanwhile, the other two boys, dressed in matching blue shirts, moved to my right, completely boxing me in.

"Now, why would I do that?" he said, almost soothingly. He brought his left hand up to my face and started to caress my cheek. As soon as I felt his fingers graze my skin, I jolted. My right hand meeting his cheek with a loud _slap_.

For a moment, his expression registered shock, then rage. His hands found my shoulders, again, shoving me backwards. The back of my skull collided with the concrete. Then I felt my head knocked sideways with the force of the blow as he slapped me. My cheek stung from the impact, and when I brought my hand to my left cheek, I felt the warm trickle. I was bleeding.

At that moment, fight or flight took over. My mouth went dry and my pulse drummed in my ears, as my hands balled into fists so hard I felt my nails pinching into my palms. My eyes met his defiantly, and just as I heard, "that's what you get, you little bitc—" I glimpsed a looming shadow above us and before it could register, the smaller boys were on the ground. I looked up to see Sesshomaru standing head-to-head with the ringleader. Their eyes met in a challenge, and as my assailant raised his fist, Sesshomaru brought his knee up into the boy's gut and he slumped forward, moaning in pain.

I stood frozen in place, Sesshomaru merely glanced down at me. His height was intimidating, and I found myself speechless that he had come to my rescue. Without a word, he started to walk away.

"Wait" I said, wanting to say thank you, but he didn't turn. His gorgeous, long, silver hair swaying across his white V-neck T-shirt.

"Kagome!" I turned to see Inuyasha running toward me.

"Inuyasha, I'm—" I started to say before he pulled me into his arms. I fell into the familiar folds of his red jacket, the one I'd so often worn on cold, nightly walks. He held me tightly. One hand cradling my head and the other on my back, as his chin rested on the top of my head.

He pulled back and his gaze drifted down to my torn sleeve.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sesshomaru saved me." I pulled back to look into his beautiful amber eyes, which were so like his older brother's. But Inuyasha's had a softness to them when he looked at me. Sesshomaru's were just cold.

Keeping me locked in his safe embrace, he nodded his head toward his half-brother.

"Sesshomaru"

I didn't think he'd get a reaction, but to my astonishment, Sesshomaru's pace faltered. He didn't turn around, but his silence was enough for Inuyasha to continue.

"Thank you." Inuyasha turned back to me, putting a hand on my cheek and wiping away the blood.

"For keeping Kagome safe, when I didn't." His tone betrayed the shame in his heart.

Without another word, Sesshomaru walked away from us, and Inuyasha pulled me back. I turned my head towards Sesshomaru's retreating form. The sun was beginning to set, making his hair look almost silvery-blonde, instead of just silver. I stared after him for a while, wrapped in Inuyasha's loving arms.


End file.
